Black Panther
T'Challa is the king of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the role of the protector of his tribe, Black Panther. Due to his father being assassinated in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Colonel Helmut Zemo, T'Challa focused on killing the man he believed to be responsible - Winter Soldier. This lead him into the conflict between the Avengers, siding with Iron Man's team. However When T'Challa learned of Zemo's deception, he assisted the Winter Soldier and allowed him to recover from his trauma in Wakanda. Biography Hunting the Winter Soldier for the ratification of the Sokovia Accords.]] T'Challa was born as the crown prince of Wakanda, a highly scientifically advanced country in Africa. When the united nations decided to approve the Sokovia Accords in order to control and monitor the Avengers, T'Challa and his father attended the conference in Vienna, meeting Natasha Romanoff there. During the conference, T'Challa's beloved father T'Chaka was killed in a terrorist attack, as a result T'Challa mourningly took over his rightful role as King of Wakanda and the mask of it's protector: The Black Panther. As soon as T'Challa found evidence that the one who orchestrated the terrorist attack was none other than the infamous Winter Soldier James Buchanan Barnes, he put on the suit of his father to avenge his death. He followed his track to Bucharest, where he fiercely hunted Barnes down to a traffic tunnel, battling Captain America and Falcon as well. He showed to be a real match for all of them, but eventually was stopped by War Machine and an entire police squad, to which he revealed himself. The police apprehended Barnes, Rogers and Wilson, who were fugitives due to the Sokovia Accords and brought them to Berlin, where Barnes was locked up in a maximum security prison of the German anti-terror police force GSG9.Captain America: Civil War Battle of Leipzig/Halle Airport ]] When the Winter Soldier was freed and manipulated by Helmut Zemo, Captain America and Falcon managed to bring him to safety. To get his revenge, T'Challa formed a loose alliance with Iron Man and joined him at the Battle of Leipzig/Halle Airport against Captain America and his team. While Iron Man's team became distracted while battling Ant-Man, Black Panther spotted Captain America and the Winter Soldier attempting to escape in a Quinjet, however when he attempted to stop them, Black Panther was held back by Black Widow, allowing them to escape. Capturing Helmut Zemo ]] When it later turned out that the terrorist attack that killed his father was actually orchestrated by Helmut Zemo, T'Challa secretly followed Captain America and the Winter Soldier to Siberia, where the Winter Soldier laboratory is located. While Zemo rested on top of a mountain hill, sure to have succeeded in his plan to pit Iron Man and Captain America against each other, T'Challa confronted him but was ultimately unwilling to kill him. He has seen how horribly revenge could consume a man and even stopped Zemo when he attempted suicide, as allowing Zemo to die would not be what his father would ever want from him. Saving the Winter Soldier T'Challa later helped Steve Rogers and James Barnes to safety and gave them asylum in his Kingdom of Wakanda where Barnes willingly let himself freeze in a cryo-chamber until the Wakandian scientists found a way to cure him of Hydra's brainwashing. Rogers warned T'Challa that Iron Man and the United Nations would come and declare war to Wakanda for allowing Steve and his fellow fugitives refuge. T'Challa replied that they should just try to do that, determinedly marveling a giant statue of a black panther. Personality T'Challa showed to have high respect towards other people, and especially his father, T'Chaka. He honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda and is willing to take action whenever it is necessary. When his father died he was willing and ready to take on his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor a fight, he was very quick trying to avenge his father's death. At the end, when he finally came to Siberia in order to avenge his father, by killing Zemo. However, as he stood by Zemo, Zemo explained to him about how he has also lost his loved ones too & that he & T'Challa were not different as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo & he realized that this is not what his father would want fro him. In the end he was willing to help Captain America and the latter's friend Bucky, whom he had unjustly made responsible, now allowing them to stay in Wakanda for safety, even willing to risk a war with Iron Man if necessary. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': T'Challa is masterfully skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained vigorously from childhood to one day take up the mantle of the Black Panther. His resulting skill is such that he is more than a match for any of the non-superhuman Avengers, such as Black Widow or Hawkeye. His rigorously trained physical abilities come close to the likes of Captain America and Winter Soldier, both of whom are super-enhanced soldiers. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial take-downs, and lashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. Without his suit he could fight Winter Soldier, armed with enhanced strength and his metal arm, on near equal grounds. Due to his Vibranium suit enhancing the amount of force he generates and absorbing forces that impact him, his strength and resilience are enhanced as he wears his suit, allowing him to overpower Winter Soldier in battle with his martial arts skills. *'Master Acrobat': Even without his suit, T'Challa is a master gymnast and acrobat, capable of feats such as parkour and free running. This allowed him to quickly catch up to Winter Soldier mere seconds after being knocked down and the latter having gone up several flights of stairs. With his suit enhancing his effort and exertion, his mobility became super human, allowing him to effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, land on his feet unfazed from several stories, perform aerial kicks to send Winter Soldier flying through the air, and lung several feet to knock Winter Soldier off his motorcycle. *'Master Tactician': T'Challa is an expert in strategy and tactics. *'Multilingual': T'Challa can speak English and . Equipment *'Panther Habit:' In his Black Panther persona, T'Challa wears a black and silver-lined combat suit that is composed of a specially-designed Wakandan Vibranium-mesh weave akin to chain mail that is, like Captain America's Shield, light-weight, vibration-absorbent, nigh-indestructible and renders him immune to most conventional weapons both ranged and hand-to-hand. The suit is also equipped with two sets of extendable and retractable razor-sharp Vibranium claws (one on each hand), making T'Challa even more lethal in and out of combat. In addition to the suit, T'Challa also wears the symbolic Black Panther helmet, a black and silver helmet with slight arches on either side of the top in keeping with the appearance of a black panther. The suits ability to absorb and redirect force made Black Panther bulletproof and completely unfazed by bullets. He was also durable enough land on his feet from several stories completely unfazed. His already athletic and acrobatic abilities were also enhanced, allowing him to perform feats such as effortlessly outrunning Captain America, vaulting over moving vehicles and lunging several feet to knock down Winter Soldier as he was on a motorcycle. His strength was also enhanced by the suit which made him able to send Winter Soldier flying through the air and into a wall with an aerial kick, while he could also overpower him and fight Captain America to a stand still. *'Jet': T'Challa has a technologically advanced jet, similar to the Avenger's Quinjet, that he uses when he needs to travel the world quickly. When Black Widow stopped him from capturing Bucky, he used the jet to follow Iron Man to Siberia because he knew that Stark was going after Bucky too, arriving just a few minutes later. Relationships Family *T'Chaka † - Father Allies *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy turned Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned Ally **Tony Stark/Iron Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Vision *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Everett Ross *Sharon Carter *Security Chief Enemies *Helmut Zemo - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Black Panther was a member of the Avengers and became a temporary member of the Fantastic Four. He was the first black superhero in mainstream comics and was married to the X-Men member Storm, but later annulled their marriage during the events of Avengers vs. X-Men. Behind the Scenes *Michael Kenneth Williams expressed interest in portraying Black Panther before Chadwick Boseman was cast.One Of Hollywood's Best Actors Is Campaigning To Play Black Panther References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes